Owing to advantages of wireless networks such as convenience in use, low deployment cost and high mobility, various wireless network standards have been developed rapidly in the modern network technologies. Although communication protocols of these wireless network standards vary greatly from each other, most of the wireless network standards have similar service architectures. Particularly, the service architectures of many wireless networks include service providing apparatus and service consuming apparatus, in which network service resources are provided by the service providing apparatus to the service consuming apparatus.
For instance, in a Vehicle-to-Roadside communication system of telematics, services are provided by a road side unit (RSU) to an on-board unit (OBU). However, there are still some significant problems with service transmissions in such a Vehicle-to-Roadside communication system. Specifically, if only a single transceiver is equipped in the OBU of the Vehicle-to-Roadside communication system, then when the OBU is accessing a control channel in a time period, the service channel will remain in an idle status in the corresponding time period. Similarly, when the OBU is consuming resources of the service channel in a time period, then the control channel will remain in an idle status in the corresponding time period. Consequently, this results in significantly reduced utilization efficiency of the channel resources. On the other hand, in order to improve the aforesaid problem, a plurality of transceivers may be equipped in the OBU so that it can access the control channel and the service channel simultaneously; however, since the transceivers are very costly, this would drive the overall cost of the OBU to be significantly higher.
Accordingly, a need still exists in the art to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art by improving the utilization efficiency of channels while still saving the hardware cost.